vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
133617-more-pve-servers
Content ---- ---- I'm talking of server as in the colloquium MMO server. Not physical server. I know that all MMO "servers" are really sets of physical hardware servers. I'm asking for a new PvE "Megaserver" per area. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- And I found yet another IT genius who is going down to Carbine's HQ and is going to solve our lag and all our other issues. For adding another mega server they'd probably need to purchase a new server/server blade or cluster of those, which Carbine isn't going to do. Do we know for sure adding more hardware or megaservers is going to help fix the issues? Nope. Be patient, sit it out for a few days and you'll be able to play. | |} ---- I can be patient. Others will not be. My point is the queues will cause F2P players to leave before they spend any money. That means that queues are literally causing Carbine money which is what they do not want right now and is probably something they cannot afford. For the sake of the game and their company they need to lessen queues. BTW, there is a huge difference between queues for a F2P game and queues for a P2P game. For a P2P game people will stick around because they've already put money into the game. For a F2P game it's more likely they'll just leave the game and never come back. Which, again, is not something they can afford. Another thing that is going to bleed F2P players is the horrible community you guys have going here. | |} ---- ---- That would be very interesting and may mean that the authentication server, called the "lobby" server in other games, may be the bottleneck. That's what happened in FFXIV ARR as well. The lobby server couldn't take all the pings and crashed repeatedly even though once you got into the game everything was great. This could possibly be causing the Character Creation issues as well. Hopefully that's all it is and they're fixing it. The fact that they didn't think ahead to that and get more physical servers is a failing on Carbine's part in my mind. Also, not many F2P people are going to sit it out for a few days. They're really not. P2P players will wait through server issues. F2P players will not because there's no investment and it's just not work it. They'll move on. These issues are directly causing Carbine revenue by bleeding F2P players who may pay eventually. | |} ---- ---- I don't think most of the subscribers roaming the forum right now care that our newfound collection of "freeloader flamers/haters" are never coming back again. If the f2p players who just joined have half a brain cell they'll just try again tomorrow or in a few days. That's the kind of people we want to join us. Not the whiners and crybabies "uninstalling" their game because they couldn't get in today. | |} ---- Which leads to wasted servers. Give it time , the game just launcher f2p. | |} ---- ---- So you want Carbine to invest thousands of euros in a new server and the continuous IT support thereof solemnly for the launch event? In a week from now these issues will most likely be resolved without the unnecessary purchase of new hardware. These kind of issues haven't cost WoW subscribers, nor have they cost FFXIV or the likes subscribers. It's always the same song on launch or expansion days: more issues than you can count and after a week it's stable again and most ragers are still subscribing the month after either way, even if they have a weekend of downtime or not. Like I said before, if the f2p players knocking at the door right now have half a brain cell, they'll just try again tomorrow or in a few days when the craze calms down. It's that kind of people we want in the community, not some screaming crybaby whining launch went bad. | |} ---- Which is why I usually don't ever ask for more servers when there are queues for a launch but those games are all P2P. F2P is different. A company for a F2P game cannot afford to put players off who may pay in the future. Plus F2P games do not see the type of downturn that P2P games do with player log ins due to the fact that there is no barrier to join. I would actually expect, as Carbine should, that MORE people will join as the time goes on. But unfortunately they have already lost people with the queues. If I didn't have friends who I'm going to play this game with I wouldn't be bothering. I'd just be gone. And to be completely honest I'm the kind of player Carbine wants. I have a lot of extra cash I can throw at a game if I like it well enough. They could have easily lost me today and they probably lost a lot of people like me unfortunately. It just seems like they can't afford that. Except that a hell of a lot more people who you would WANT in your game, those who are good players who spend money, aren't even going to bother to post here. They'll just uninstall because there's no investment for us. I have no investment in this game right now. Why would I bother fussing with this F2P game with so many issues when I can just go to a different one that actually works? | |} ---- If you wouldn't bother, you wouldn't be here on the forums writing about it. And indeed, why are you still here fussing with this f2p game that doesn't work while you could go to a different one? I doubt that many of the people who are now whining are going to spend much money on the game. If they didn't care to buy a subscription, why would they care to pay money for extra character slots or extra bag slots from the store? You can just play for free a bit longer and buy them with in-game currency anyway. The people who don't care to post on the forums and complain are most likely people who have proper experience with mmo launches and just wait for it to stabilize. Or within a few weeks they hear from their friends that W* is incredibly stable and fun so they'll come take a peek either way. Edited September 29, 2015 by Pepperdragon | |} ---- But why would you leave? You seem to me a very reasonable sort, you said in your OP that you've been through disastrous launches before and know that this is just a temporary problem. You seem able to understand that the situation will not stay as it is. The thing is that the servers aren't at their capacity, the reason things always bork during launch days are because everyone are trying to log on at the same time, its effect isn't unlike a DDOS attack. On a normal day the trickle of players will be much more evened out, except perhaps during peak hours when you can expect a bit of a queue. | |} ---- ---- But why.. if you've got one server that can scale to whatever capacity is needed.. why have a second one that does the same thing, and divide the community unnecessarily? | |} ---- Thanks. I've been in so many launches I do expect this stuff so I don't ever rage. The only difference here is that this is a F2P launch rather than a P2P launch which changes quite a few things. The lack of investment for F2P players means that a lot of them will leave if they see issues and especially if they see long queues. With P2P games the investment is already there so players wait it out. That's how it's so different. I really do hope they figure it out but it just seems to me that they didn't think ahead much. They also didn't "dream" at all. They seem to have almost expected the same amount of people who were playing before which I see as folly. Investing in one more Mega server per area would show that they actually have hope that what they did matters and that the population will grow. Keeping it the same just makes it seem like they don't expect the game to do well at all. I'm going to be honest and say that they've probably lost out on at least as much money as they would have put in for a new Megaserver per area due to people who would be willing to spend money who have already left. WoW and FFXIV are P2P. Once people buy it they are already invested in it and are willing to stick around through issues. Well, some issues. WoW is have a lot of them right now and is bleeding subs. Investment in the game is key right now. Wildstar, while fun, is still not too unique. People will just move on and no, they're not going to stick around. And them not sticking around has nothing to do with intelligence or lack there of. It has to, again, do with investment in the game and also with the whole realm of competition that people could play instead. | |} ---- I have friends who play the game. That's my investment in it. Which is my point. Those who have some sort of investment will wait until stuff calms down. Those who do not will just leave. If that were so then why are there 4k queues and why did the game start with more Megaservers then it has now? | |} ---- Because I have other games I can play. And I play on Balmung in FFXIV. I know prime time queues. They don't bug me. The reason I posted is more for those who don't have any investment and will quit without even playing. It just doesn't make sense to me why they didn't factor in queues and try and limit them. I mean, the point of a F2P launch is to get new people playing and invested in the game so that they stick around and spend money. This is doing the opposite of that. Basically, everyone is treating this like a P2P launch when it's not. It's a F2P launch and there's different factors to think about. | |} ---- ---- I seriously don't get why you keep pulling the "people who want to invest" card. If people really wanted to invest, they'd have bought a subscription before f2p or they'd have just bought a box copy (they were for sale for only 12 euros at one point) to try it out. I don't know where you got your economics degree, but like Boxilot said you seem like a reasonable person and you seem to understand that this is only a temporary issue, so why even bother attempting to give Carbine or whoever you're reaching out to advice on how to perform a launch day? I just think that Carbine didn't expect this much people to suddenly sign up and want to play the game, or they simply do not have the funds to purchase another server to provide another megaserver. They started out with more due to the amount of people interested in beta most probably and had to "dispose" of servers as the year went on as it was too expensive and they weren't being used anyway. | |} ---- ---- It didn't. The game had normal servers, which were moved together to form megaservers. | |} ---- ---- ---- I agree with ya here. there was even a time where you could buy the game for a dollar and get a free month.. so before f2p for a brief time carbine was practically giving the game away for free.. | |} ---- actually since theirs only 1 mega server extra hardware would just allow extra load theirs still only going to be 1 server showing up. | |} ---- Yes, but OP doesn't want additional capacity for the megaserver, he wants a second megaserver. There's four, by the way. Megaservers, that is. Two for each region, one PvE, one PvP. He wants to add two additional PvE servers. Edited September 29, 2015 by Wylf | |} ---- No...new servers. That's not how mega servers work. All we know is how many are in the ques we don't know how many are already in the game there could literally be 10s of thousands playing for all we know.. and the hardware capacities on the reserves have reached their breaking point. For all we know they could be waiting for the arrival of more hardware to allow more players to play. | |} ---- OP did not actually understand what they meant by Megaserver since the other Megaservers they have played (GW2 and TSW) are very different in the fact that they have multiple lobby/authentication servers and create different instances when one is overloaded. Basically, it's seeming like this is just a poorly constructed Megaserver unfortunately. So actually what I'm really asking for based on this new knowledge is a second authentication server for each Megaserver like the other games have. This is why you have different "worlds" still in those games even though everyone is on the same megaserver. | |} ---- Basically, yeah, they don't wanna have any knee-jerk reactions because launches always have high concurrency. They'll probably give it time and make a decision as to what to do if the queue continues to be an issue. Edited September 29, 2015 by Naix | |} ---- Wrong. I can name a P2P mmo i quit right before its last expansion, why? because the queue was two hours every single time ilogged in, not even going to bother mentioning how bloated that number was on actual expansion day. A cheap and nasty server will run you about two grand and has a low capacity, imagine how many they need right now, and imagine how many of those people taking up the space are never going to spend money to cover the cost of it. Losing F2P players isn't the worst thing in the world, i would go so far as to say if this scares them away never to be seen again, they weren't going to be doing much in the way of supporting the game to begin with. | |} ---- The reason GW2 uses different 'worlds' is because the main meat of the game is world vs world PvP. TSW on the other hand has a main hub area (namely Agartha), that is indeed connected to all other servers, while the areas itself are on their own server. Keep in mind that TSW in general is heavily instanced, while Wildstar itself is an open world with very few loading screens. It's a bit of a different technology, both TSW and GW2 are more "linked servers" than the Megaservers Wildstar has. Phasing exists in Wildstar, though. The main problem here is the influx of new players, which will die down eventually. Give it time. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Sorry but to call F2P player "freeloaders" is dishonnest an quite frankly get off your high horse, you are no more entlitled to this game than f2p players since on average they will spend more money on a F2P than you so called monthly players. The best example of this are moba games The profit Carbine makes with monthly player is negligable next to the the thousands of players that will be willing to buy stuff in the store and can easely spend 30 buck a month on a f2p game. | |} ---- The game didn't start with Megaservers at all. Megaservers came about post population decline, as a way of consolidating all the playerbase. A mega server, is one 'named' server, with a scalable infrastructure due to clustering. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I can't believe I'm gonna say this. But Yasfan is 100% correct. | |} ---- ---- I know a lot of the names in here, the vets, trust me they're not fanboys. You can look through their forum content history, ALL of them at one point or another have criticized the game heavily! My butt is still soar over the strain board drop price and the way certain exploiters were handled. This is just something that is going to happen. Yeah the new guys can vent but look at the spam of threads over the same topic....every 30 minutes a new one goes up with the same topic and the same rant, just keep it on one thread at least. | |} ---- What part of "buying more servers, only to have them end up be empty" do you not understand? This is a normal part of a launch. Wait a few days, things will be fine. It's day 1 of the new launch. | |} ----